A New Beginning
by Mama'sBrokenHeart99
Summary: This is after Heroes of Olympus This is rated T just to be safe! COMPLETE! !
1. Author

**Author's Note **

**sorry for the really long author's note, there is just a few things I need to straighten out before the story.**

**Age**

**Percy, Annabeth, Katie, Travis, Conor, and Clarisse- 22**

**Grover- 34 (satyr years)**

**Frank, Hazel, Leo, Reyna, Jason, and Piper – 21**

**Nico and Thalia- 19**

**RELATIONSHIPS**

**Percy & Annabeth- Married**

**Jason & Piper- Married**

**Leo & Reyna- Married**

**Travis & Katie- Married**

**Grover & Juniper- Married**

**Nico & Thalia- Engaged**

**Hazel & Frank- Engaged**

**Conor - ?**

**Clarisse- ?**

**SORRY again for the note. The Story should be next**


	2. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson or the Heroes O Olympus. If I did, I would be writing the House of Hades! **

**3****rd**** PERSON POV**

Percy Jackson was waiting for Annabeth at the end of the isle. He was thinking _I finally get to marry my Wise Girl!_ His happy thought was interrupted by a horrible, blood-curdling scream. He raced to find Annabeth, but he only found the bridesmaids, unconscious on the floor. Everyone started to give up, Piper found a note addressed to Percy.

"No! NO! He CAN'T do that to her! He won't EVER come back to life ever again if he does!" Percy shouted angrily at the note.

"What does it say Percy?" Thalia asked worried. Pen in hand, Percy ran off trying to find Annabeth, leaving the note behind. The note said

_Dear Percy,_

_If you ever want to find your precious Annabeth again, meet me at the pier. If you don't she dies at Kronos's blade._

_From, Luke_

"No! We have to stop Percy. This is a trap; he can't possibly have taken Annabeth. I mean he...he…he's dead!' Nico tried reasoning.

"Well you know Percy; if Annabeth is in danger he will do anything." Clarisse said.

"We need Poseidon to try to get him away from Luke." Nico said sadly.

"Because she died. Luke cheated Percy out, just so he could kill him." Nico shadow traveled out of the room to Poseidon's palace, while the others started towards their cars to drive to Mount Olympus, better known as the Empire State Building.


	3. The Revenge

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own PJO or HoO. The wonderful Uncle Rick owns them. **

**PERCY POV**

After I ran outside, I started my way to the pier to get back my Wise Girl. On the way I was intercepted by some hellhounds, but they weren't friendly like Mrs. O'Leary. They must have been sent by _**HIM!**_ I was almost to the pier when I heard that horrible scream again, and I saw 2 figures on the pier. One was a girl lying on the ground with some type of liquid around her and the other was a male with a sword ready to kill someone. As I reached the pier I saw that the girl was wearing a white, poofy, dress, just like Annabeth's, but this girl wasn't breathing and she was bleeding. The man had blonde hair, light blue eyes, and a huge scar running from his eye down through his cheek, Luke. As I walked towards him, I looked at the girl and realized that it was Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" I cried. But I soon realized that she would never answer back again. Enraged, I charged towards Luke, but I was stopped by a lot of waves. I called them off and stepped towards Luke. He parried my strike, knocking me off balance. He took the chance and he sliced at my arm cutting a pretty deep gash. I tried to get the water to come to me, but my power was wavering. I could feel my strength and power leaving me. Luke snuck up on me and stabbed my Achilles mark. I sank to my knees gasping and moaning. I grasped her hand as I fell to the ground, barely breathing. Just as I was breathing my last, I whispered

"I have always loved you, Annabeth Chase." With that, I closed my eyes and breathed my last.


	4. Telling the Gods- Poseidon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus!**

**NICO POV**

I shadow traveled to Uncle Poseidon's palace. I saw him sitting on his throne worriedly

"Lord Poseidon, Percy is being led to Luke." I was closer to pacing with worry that ever before.

"I know. I have sent a few waves up to try to stop him but he is fighting them off. How did Luke lure him there?" Poseidon's face was twisted in concentration.

"No! How can this happen?" I exclaimed worriedly.

"What do you mean nephew?" Poseidon was down shaking Nico's shoulders violently.

"Luke is draining the power directly from Percy. It is almost like he is sucking his life source from his body."

Surprised by this news, Poseidon was trying to warn Percy of Luke draining his power, when I said

"This is bad. The Heroes of Olympus are dead. The 2 greatest fighters ever are gone!" I glumly announced. Poseidon and I immediately flashed to the pier, just as everyone else did too. Poseidon and Athena were crushed, Thalia and I were on our knees beside them bawling and sobbing over the bodies of our best friends, cousin, and brother and sister. Everyone was crying; even Clarisse, who was one of the toughest, was shedding tears over their deaths. Hazel was looking at them trough the tears and realized that they were holding hands and she started crying twice as hard. Jason went off to tell Chiron, while everyone else, but Poseidon, Athena, and I, left to help tell the parents of the Heroes of Olympus.

**This will be a long story. Just warning you!**


	5. Telling the Gods- Athena and Chiron

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot.**

**I will try to write and update in moderation, but I have things to do after school. **

**JASON POV**

As Piper, Leo, Thalia, and I got into my car, I was thinking about how we were going to break the new to the Wisdom Goddess.

"Guys, I'm worried about Percy. I mean he was so furious when he left….Anything could happen to him, especially with Annabeth's life in danger. He will do anything to protect her." Piper spoke worryingly.

"Don't worry nothing will happen to Kelp Head as Long as he has Annabeth by his side." Thalia exclaimed assuredly and proudly. When we finally got to the Empire State Building, Thalia and I went up to the desk to get the key.

'We would like to get the key to the 600the floor, please?" I asked nicely.

"There is no 600th floor kid" sighed Steven, the very trusted doorman for the Olympians.

"I don't think that you would like to keep 2 children of the King of the Gods waiting, do you?" Thalia threatened, looking very frightening, glaring at Steven. I shuddered remembering our childhood.

"Of... Of course not go right ahead!" Steven said handing over the key, sheepishly. After the stomach-churning elevator ride up, we rushed to find Minerva… I mean Athena, to tell her of her daughter's and almost son-in-law's fate. As we walked into the throne room, there was a bright flash; Athena appeared at her throne, musing something over in her mind. As the group- Grover, Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Travis, Katie, Clarisse, Frank, Leo, and I – was walking towards the throne; her head shot up as if she had realized the reason that we were here.

"I know why you are all here" she said, her voice choking at the word _here_.

"I know already of my daughter's fate at the hands of the wretched son of Hermes." Athena venomously spit out the words _son of Hermes_.

"We are very sorry for your loss Lady Minerva." as soon as I said that I regretted it and she changed into her Roman form looking ticked off.

"Filthy Romans! Don't know how to treat a goddess!" she roared out of rage." Do NOT** EVER **say that name again in my presence!" she was very furious.

"We came to warn you that Percy… **AHHH!** My back and head are like on fire!" Grover was screaming and yelping in pain. Athena, Thalia, and Grover all looked up and whispered

"The empathy link."

"It is shutting down meaning Percy is is Blah-hah dead!" Grover was tearing up. Athena flashed us down there just as Poseidon and Nico got there. Everyone started crying; Nico and my sister went and knelt by them. I volunteered to contact Chiron. I walked into the bathroom. I turned on he water and grabbed my drachma

"O, goddess, please except my offering. Show me Chiron, Camp Half-Blood"

"Jason, what seems to be the problem, my boy?" he asked worriedly.

"Annabeth and Percy were both killed by Luke." I said sadness laden in it.

"What I thought Percy was invincible?"

"Luke found his Achilles mark."

"Thank you for telling me, Jason." Chiron said with tears in his eyes, as he swiped through the mist. This is going to be a long week. 


	6. Telling the Parents- The Chases

**Disclaimer: The characters are not owned by me, it is owned by Rick Riordan.**

**HAZEL POV**

After Jason went off to tell Chiron, the rest of us spilt into 2 groups: Frank, Conor, Clarisse, and I all got plane tickets to San Francisco, to break the news to Annabeth's parents. Everyone was still wearing their wedding clothes, so at the airport we bought a new pair of clothing.

"I wonder how Annabeth's parents are going to take it. Have they all ready met Luke yet?" I asked out loud. No one answered for a bit, Clarisse sighed and said

"I heard that Mr. Chase had killed a bunch of monsters with his biplane up on Mount Tam. Annabeth was being kept prisoner there by Luke and Atlas and was forced to hold the sky, hence the gray streak she has in her hair." Conor nodded at the statement, while Frank said

"Is that what Percy did to get his gray streak? How did it happen?"

"Artemis took the sky from Annabeth to save her from dying. Percy took the sky from Artemis so that she could kill Atlas."

After this, the plane ride was silent. The plane landed and they got a hotel with 4 sleeping places, considering it was midnight. After buying the room, we went off in to the wonderful world of demigod dreams. I was suddenly standing in the middle of a field with 2 other people standing next to me. One was a boy who had blonde hair, light-blue eyes, and a huge scar coming from his eye to his cheek. The 2nd was a girl with top soil black hair, grass green eyes, and a dreamy smile splayed across her lips. It looked like they were conversing. I leaned in closer to hear the girl say

"Great job, Luke! Now with those two out of the way, no one will be able to stop us now." Luke's name sent a jolt through me, the murderer of my friends. I thought I recognized the name. But before I could do anything I was awakened by a noise. I found Clarisse crying in her sleep. I walked over to the couch to wake her. I gently shook her awake trying to wake her from the nightmare. She never woke up until morning, but we were too busy, so I never asked her about the dream. As soon as we had driven up to the yellow house, butterflies appeared in my stomach.

"Hello, what are you guys doing here?" Mr. Chase was worried; usually don't show up unless something bad happened.

"Sir, Annabeth died. Luke killed her, but Percy was lead there so that Luke could kill him." Conor was trying to console him with words, while Clarisse and I hugged him. Her stepmother came to the door, wondering.

"What happened honey? What's wrong?" consoling he distraught husband.

"Annabeth died. You know when she, Thalia, and that blonde boy came here. Well the blonde boy killed her"

"He also killed Percy." Frank added quietly. We bid him goodbye and left off for camp, to the shroud burning.


	7. Telling the Parents- The Jacksons

**Disclaimer: PJO and HoO are owned by the very talented Mr. Riordan.**

**THALIA POV**

We walked up to my car because I was the only one who knows where Sally Jackson lives. Yes; Travis, Piper, Katie, Grover, and I get the wonderful job of telling Kelp Head's mother of his very heroic death. As we pull up Grover and I get to the front of the group. Mrs. Jackson knew Grover and me well because we were 2 of his 4 best friends.

"What are you guys doing here so late? What happened, I thought Percy and Annabeth were getting married today?" She was frantically looking around for Percy and Annabeth.

"They both died. Luke killed them both." Grover, Piper, and Katie started crying as Leo said this. Sally started crying hysterically; Paul started towards Sally. Her shoulders shook as she sank to her knees.

"My little boy gone. Never coming back. He usually just pops back up again." she was trying to hold herself together. "Is someone going to go after him?"

"Yes, after the shroud burning." Travis answered back.

"Speaking of that, we need to leave to get to the shroud burning." I was trying to stay tough and strong for everyone else, like the ex-hunter knew she should, but inside I was heartbroken and sobbing. We got into my car and drove back to Camp Half-Blood.

**The Next Chapter is going to be one of the longest of this story.**

**Love,**

**Mama's Broken Heart**


	8. Part 1: Coming Back

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Steve, do the disclaimer!**

**Steve:*twitch* **

**Me: DOOO IT!**

**Steve: *squeak* Translation- Mama's Broken Heart doesn't own Percy Jackson or HoO. Because her brother does!**

**Me: Hush, Steve! Don't tell lies.**

**Steve: *tail flick* translation- whatever.**

**This is going to be a REALLY long chapter,so I broke it up into 2 parts, and it may be a bit OC. This is my first story, so go easy on me. Oh and also there will be a new relationship. If you can guess who they are your name will be used for a child in a future chapter.**

**CLARISSE POV**

On the flight back to New York, I tried to think of all of my memories with Percy and Annabeth. When I first met Prissy and tried to shove his head in a toilet, how I had found him, Annabeth, and Tyson fighting a hydra on the way to the Sea of Monsters. When he came back from Mount St. Helens alive, when we shove them both in the canoe lake, when he came back from the 2nd giant war with his memory back. Annabeth was the happiest I have seen her in a while, considering I was the one she talked to during the disappearance. I was shocked that this could have happened to them, the Fates must have really hated them. They always had quests to do, and in the year period they didn't, Hera kidnapped him and sent him to do her bidding. After the War on Gaea, Percy finally proposed and now they were dead on their wedding day. I held back the tears, trying to be strong for everyone else, but after Silena's death and now Annabeth's and Percy's, I can't be strong anymore; too many of my close friends have died in the past 4 years. Being a child of Ares, this is a big deal, because of our attitudes and fierceness; we don't usually have a lot of friends.

"You're crying, I thought that you are the strong one but I guess too much being strong means that you _**can **_break." Conor was trying to calm me down with words but that doesn't work.

"Yeah, well, I can't always keep up this shield. 3 of my closest friends have died in the last 4 years, I don't have many left." I felt uncomfortable as I said this. I used to have a boyfriend, Chris Rodriguez, but we broke up a year ago; leaving me single.

"You can be really nice, when you aren't threatening someone with Maimer or a sword… Do... Do you have boyfriend?" I looked at him. "Please don't kill me!" Conor was trying to be smooth but he was failing.

"No, why? Do you really like me?" I was blushing, really bad._ Stupid Aphrodite making me look like a fool!_ I thought.

"Yes. I think that you will need someone for the burning."

"Okay. So we are now dating, so hold me and I hold you and everything will be alright because we have each other." I was finally happy for once in my life and it was going to stay that way. When we got to the airport, we fared a taxi to Camp Half-Blood. Conor and I walked in holding hands, getting dirty looks from Chris and the Ares cabin, questioning looks from everyone but the Aphrodite cabin, who had excited looks. For once, I could care less. I found someone who loves me for who I am, just like Percy and Annabeth.

**That is where I end this part. The actual shroud burning will be next chapter, and it may be OC or not enough but remember it is my first story.**

**xoxo, Mama's Broken Heart **


	9. Author's Note 2

Sorry I won't be updating for a little while. My USB is currently in use somewhere else. Review and see what happens next by reading.


	10. Part 2: The Burning

**Disclaimer: Me: I do not own-**

**Luke: the series PJO or HoO-*breath is kicked out of him***

**Me: Did I ask you? No didn't think so, so shut up. *judo flip***

**This is the Shroud burning chapter and it is still in Clarisse's POV. I don't know how a burning works, so this is my take on it. ENJOY!**

We made our way down to he pier for the burning of the shrouds. There was a silky, soft gray shroud with an owl and a small sea-green trident, next to the owl, Annabeth's shroud. Next to her's there was a light, sea-green, satin shroud with a trident and a small, storm gray owl next to the trident. As the others showed up, giving Conor and me curious looks. After everyone was settled, Chiron began with

"Thank you all for coming. We are here to remember the lives of Perseus Thesus Jackson and Annabeth Minerva Chase-Jackson as they would want us to. So Thalia, you go first." and with that he walked down.

"I remember when Kelp Head first started dating Annabeth and how happy he made her. The first time I saw them interact, I knew that they would be together forever. Goodbye, best friends" Thalia sat down tears in her eyes.

"Clarisse, you are next."

"I could never forget the first time I met Percy, I shoved his head in a toilet." all of the older campers chuckled at this "From there, he just got more _funtastic_. I also think back to when Annabeth was searching for him everywhere, but after the quest, she was the happiest I had ever seen her. Good bye friends". Conor held my hand and made me feel better.

"Nico, it's your turn"

"I always thought of Annabeth and Percy as my sister and brother. They were caring, thoughtful, and strong; everything a hero and heroine are. Goodbye, brother and sister." Nico sat down glumly.

"Leo, you're next."

"I only knew Annabeth for 4 years, but she totally scared me. I mean she was nice, but deadly. Percy was also pretty cool; he was always sarcastic when needed. Goodbye."

"Katie, your turn."

"When Percy came back from his 2nd quest with Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, and Clarisse, I could see that Annabeth liked him. I could also tell that Percy liked her too, but it took them 3 years to start going out. Goodbye, hope to see you later." As she walked back, Travis took her hand to comfort her. I then noticed that every person was crying.

"Grover, this is your time"

"Percy was the best friend that anyone could ever have. He stood up for me, Tyson, and anyone else who was being treated unfairly. Annabeth was only 7 when I first met her. Thalia, Luke, and she were my very first assignment.

Coincidently, Percy was my second. I knew how Percy felt about Annabeth and it was true love. Goodbye, good friends." Grover walked back to Juniper, who hugged him.

"Travis, you can go next."

"I remember when Percy first moved into the Hermes cabin. He was a small, scrawny kid, but he grew into a buff, strong kid. Annabeth had been there with him since basically the beginning. Goodbye." He walked back to his seat, next to his fiancé.

"Conor, you are next." He let go of my hand and walked.

"As my brother just said, Percy was once small, but now he was one of the most powerful demigods ever. Annabeth was the same way. If they were ever in battle, you would find them back-to-back or right next to each other. Goodbye." As he walked back, he winked at me. Which made me wonder what was on his mind?

"Frank, your turn."

"I didn't know Percy as long as all of you, but I still realized all the great qualities he had, within our first quest. He was loyal, trustworthy, honest, and selfless. Everything a great hero should be. Annabeth, I have known even less as long, but I figured out on my second quest that she was very smart, intelligent, trustworthy, and very straight forward. Goodbye friends." He walked back to Hazel.

"Your turn, Jason."

"I first met Annabeth at the Grand Canyon, while she was searching for Percy. She was fierce looking, almost Roman. When we went to New Rome, I saw that Percy was praetor, and if I didn't know better I would have said that he was Roman too. Goodbye."

"Hazel, time for you."

"Percy was loving, caring, and a great friend. He always helped the outcasts. Annabeth was sweet, intelligent, and a great leader. I'll miss you guys." She walked back to Frank and buried her head in his chest.

"Piper."

"Percy and Annabeth were always the life of the camp. They are my favorite example of who I want to be: brave, a leader, loyal, and courageous. Goodbye, you will be missed."

"Will Thalia and Nico come back up? Grab the torches and put them into the fire." While they were doing this; Hades, Poseidon, and Athena arrived.

"On the count of 3, light the rafts and push them out." We all watched, drowning in tears as the lovebirds of Camp Half-Blood went up in smoke. As the fire burned out, Conor walked me to my cabin and kissed me goodbye._ Yes, this is a good day after all. _I thought in my head.


	11. The Attack

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus. That credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

**Yaayyyy! Already to Chapter 8! This is one of my favorites.**

**TRAVIS POV**

After my brother walked his girlfriend to her cabin- in the MIDDLE of the DAY- I questioned him.

"Why are you dating Clarisse?"

"Because I like her for who she is, not for what she does." He was acting uber defensive.

"Dude, calm." I am just happy that you finally found someone."

"Okay?"

"Because I know that we can't always be there for each other, at least we'll have someone else." Conor looked shocked.

"When have you ever started being an Athena child?"

"Well, Mr. Analytical. I've realized something since Annabeth and Percy died, that the older we get; the harder it will be for us to survive as demigods."

"I think that you are right. Might I add, that you have been hanging out with Malcolm too much."

"Whatever." I walked off to find Katie. There is something that is not right with…. the conch horn is sounding. I'm mentally trying to figure out why, while I was thinking something hot and smoky hit my body.

"AHHHHHHH! What the HELL is this?"

"Travis! Travis, stay with me! Come on we're almost to the infirmary." I think Katie was trying to drag me.

"Katie? Katie, what happened to Travis?" Conor was worried about me. I wondered why. My head felt light and foggy, I think I saw Nico and his dad.

"Go back Son of Hermes; your time is not yet." Hades sent me back.

"OWWWW! Why do I hurt all over?" I was groaning.

"Travis, you're okay!" Katie pounced on me, I kissed her groaning again.

"Hey Travis, glad you're ok." I looked at the direction of the voice and saw Conor's tear stained face.

"Have… Have you been crying?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking about what you said earlier."

"I have one question, what attacked the camp?"

"Oh. That was a hydra. It was amazing that you survived, given that you took a direct hit. Yeah, it helps if people drag you to the infirmary, where there are professional healers." Apollo was trying to lighten the situation, but we could all tell that he was failing.

"Did you kill it?"

"Yes, the Ares and Athena cabins just finished it off. You look tired, get some sleep." With that, I closed my eyes to venture in the world of demigod dreams.

**Hope you** **enjoyed it! The next one is another one of my favorites to write.**

**xoxo, Mama's Broken Heart**


	12. Remembering

**Disclaimer: Me: I do not own-**

**Octavian- Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus. WE know!* Falls to the ground writhing in agony***

**Me: I love mind powers and squirrels! *Smirking* Oh I also don't own the song from Tangled**

**Yay! Another of my favorite chapters. I finally got my USB back! Yes, get ready for an uploading overload!**

**KATIE POV**

As soon as I heard his scream, I ran to find him. Travis was lying on the ground, writhing **(AN: bonus points for big words)** in pain.

"Travis! Travis, stay with me! Come on we're almost to the infirmary." I was trying to stay calm for his sake.

"Katie? Katie, what happened to Travis?" Conor's eyebrows were scrunched together, just like Travis's.

"I don't know. I heard him scream and this is what I found." Conor started to help me carry/drag him to the infirmary.

"Travis, you've got to keep your eyes open. Come on just a few more feet." I'm trying to coax him to stay conscious, but by the obvious weight overload, I failed. I had one hand on his wrist and I felt his pulse stop for 15 seconds and picked back up slowly.

"What happened?" Will Solace was the person in charge.

"I don't know. I heard him scream and I found him lying there covered in a smoking liquid."

"What _**exactly **_was attacking the camp?"

"We don't know. We left before the battle."

"If this is what I think it is, we'll need Apollo." I was taken aback. _Apollo_? What was it?

"He should be here shortly. Conor, help me get him on to a bed." I helped to gather some of the supplies. I kept thinking back to those 15 seconds when he was basically dead. Could this affect him later on? Will he still remember everyone? I was shaken out of my thoughts by a bright flash of light, Apollo.

"Hello everyone. What do you need from the awesome God of Medicine?"

"There is an injured camper that might be covered in Hydra poison."

"How do you know this?"

"Katie found him on the ground covered in a smoking liquid."

"Ok Will, I need you to get the nectar and ambrosia. _Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine, heal what has been hurt. Change the Fates design._"

"Wow, Dad. Watched Tangled, have you?" Will was snickering.

"I don't know, maybe. Why do you?"

"I do have younger siblings. You should know."

"Okay. Let's put a stop to this. Will leave." He started to argue, but he saw the death glare I was giving him.

"OWWWW! Why do I hurt all over?" Travis was groaning. I was so happy that I jumped onto his bed. He kissed me groaning.

"Travis, you're okay!"

"Hey glad you're okay." We both turn our heads and saw Conor's tear-stained face.

"Have…Have you been crying?" Travis looked at him in disbelief.

"Yeah. I've been thinking about what you said earlier." I was confused;_ what did they talk about? _

"I have 1 question; what attacked the camp?"

"Oh. That was a hydra. It was amazing that you survived, given that you took a direct hit. Yeah, it helps if people drag you to the infirmary, where there are professional healers."

"Did you guys kill it?"

"Yes, the Ares and Athena cabins just finished it off. You look tired, get some sleep." With that Travis closed his eyes. I snuggled up against him. While doing that my mind was whipped into frenzy. Our wedding is next week. With this happy thought I fell asleep. Around 3:30 I woke up with Travis staring down with those bright blue eyes.

"Hey Travis, guess what."

"What?"

"Our wedding is next week." I let that sink in a minute.

"Holy Hephaestus! We still have so much to do. We need to pick the place, pick the bridesmaids, the groom's peoples, plan the reception and get the license. All in one week!"

"Calm down, might wedding planner. Everything will turn out just fine. We can give the details to Piper and the Aphrodite cabin. They love this stuff. Then we can spend the week doing what I like to call, the 3 P's: **P**acking, **P**reparing, and **P**icking."

"This is going to be a long week." Travis already looked tired.

I was ready to get married. This week went by faster than expected. The bridesmaids are Thalia, Piper, Hazel, and the Maid of Honor was Clarisse. The groomsmen are Chris, Malcolm, Nico, and the Best Man was Conor. I was currently being dragged to the Aphrodite cabin by Piper. They were going to do my make-up: light pink blush, mascara, black eyeliner, red lipstick, and grey eye shadow. My dress was a ball gown type; the top was strapless and had a bunch of pearls and beads sewn into it. The bottom was a little poofy with some sparkles on it. My hair was curled around my face, the veil was in the bridesmaids were dressed. Seeing as my dad couldn't come through the camp borders, so I walked down the isle with my father-in –law, Hermes. I could see Travis standing there looking ecstatic. Hermes handed me over and I stared into Travis's bright light blue eyes filled with happiness. We say the vows.

"Katie Alexandra Gardener, do you take Travis Gabriel Stoll as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Travis Gabriel Stoll, do you take Katie Alexandra Gardener as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Travis lent down and kissed me; I was happier than ever. As we walked down to the reception, I saw Nico rush away. _I wonder he is going to go?_ We all sit down at the table, Nico comes back with a few shimmering figures.

"Hey Nico. Who are those shimmering figures over there?"

"Oh…a few people who wanted to see the happy couple." Nico sounded kind of nervous, so I went over to them to get a better look. What I saw made cry.

"Percy and Annabeth! I missed you guys so much!" Some one came up behind me, hugging me, Travis.

"Hey, congratulations you guys." Percy was the same old Percy. I looked at what they were wearing; it was the exact same thing they wore on their wedding day. That made me cry harder.

"Katie, it's ok. Don't cry, it's just us." Annabeth's soothing words weren't enough, Travis noticed this.

"Katie calm down. You're making a scene and its fine. You need to talk t them, ok. I am going to get the others." He walked away.

"How have you guys been? Is Elysium alright? I already knew that you would make Elysium."

"Ok, I'll get the last question, you get the first." Percy was telling Annabeth.

"Well, we've been okay. It was weird at first, but it got better. We saw Silena and Beckendorf down there. Other than the fact that we can't leave without a child of Hades/Pluto or Hades/Pluto himself. It's alright, just not as fun as living."

"Elysium is alright. By next week, I'll be bored out of my mind. We have seen Castor, Ethan, Lee Fletcher, and Michael Yew."

"Wow, they all made Elysium."

"Wait is that Annabeth and Percy?" I turned around and saw Jason, Hazel, Thalia, Leo, Clarisse, Frank, Conor, Grover, Travis and Nico. Everyone, except for Travis and Nico, were staring at them. The girls started crying out of relief and the guys were just staring. Thalia was the first one the to gain their voice

"You …You came today! How? Why?" Her eyes narrowed "Corpse Breath, of course! I feel like Seaweed brain!"

"I resent that, Pinecone Face!" He was joking around. The others still shocked, started to ask questions and things like that until I realized what time it was.

"Hades, it is already 6. The reception was supposed to start a half an hour ago!" We all rushed to the Mess Hall and took our seats.

"Sorry for the delay. There were some people we had to catch up with. So let's hear the speeches." Travis was fidgeting in his seat in anticipation. Conor was the first.

"We always used to prank the Demeter cabin, just so Travis got to see Katie. He had a HUGE crush on her from when he was 11 till now. It took him FOREVER to ask her out and even longer to propose." That wasn't as bad as we thought it would be. Clarisse was next.

"Just warning you, I am not like Aphrodite, so don't expect a lot of lovey- dovey crap. Travis and Katie go way back from when Conor and him would mess with her cabin. They are perfect for each other; Katie can at least keep him from trouble now." That was sweet! So we danced all night until like 10:30. Then we had to have someone drive us to the airport for our honeymoon. This is perfect.

**This was an **_**EXTRMELY **_**long chappie. Sorry there was just so much happening in that it was hard to find a place to separate it. I will only say it once but ****PLEASE****REVIEW**** I need critique.**

**Thanks, Mama's Broken Heart**


	13. Bad Times

**Disclaimer: Me: My brother, COD 5103, will be doing the disclaimer today.**

**COD 5103: You lied to me. You told me that I would be looking at what you wrote. I'm not going to do it.**

**Me: But you agreed and are getting a treat after this.*box of Scooby Snacks appears magically* **

**COD 5103: EWWW! Dog food, no way not doing it.**

**Me: Fine then, bacon, just do the disclaimer.**

**COD 5103: No way**

**Me: Do it, do it, do it, DO IT!**

**COD 5103: Okay calm your chiz. My sister doesn't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus or Scooby Snacks. There are you happy yet.**

**Me: Nope. Here's this meal voucher that doesn't work, go fetch. *Inside joke***

**COD 5103: OKKKAAAYYY.**

**PIPER POV**

Travis and Katie's wedding went as scheduled until Travis called us over to the pier, where Katie was talking to some sparkly outlined figures.

"Wait, is that Annabeth and Percy?" someone in our group said that. I started crying along with Hazel, Thalia, and Clarisse. The lack of noise form the boys made me think that they were staring.

"You…You came today! How? Why?" Thalia was interrogating them, of course. Typical Thalia. "Corpse Breath of course. I feel like Seaweed Brain!"

"I resent that, Pinecone Face!" Percy said that with mock anger in his voice. We all started bombarding them with questions until Katie shouted

"Hades it is already 6. The reception was supposed to start a half an hour ago!" We all rushed to the Mess Hall. Travis apologized, Conor and Clarisse said their speeches, and the newlyweds had their first dance. Everyone else started dancing too. With my head on Jason's chest, I realized that our wedding was next week too.

"Jason! I remembered something." I was whispering.

"What did you remember?" He was whispering too.

"Our wedding is next week and we have nothing done."

"Ok we can give some of the details to your cabin and we can get the rest.

"Yeah we can get the place, the bridesmaids and groomsmen, the vows, and the rings. They can get everything else."

"Yeah, tomorrow." We left it at that and enjoyed the rest of the night. The next morning I walked to the Zeus cabin to plan my wedding. I already told my cabin mates what they could do. They seemed excited, I mean, 2 weddings that they get to plan in 2 weeks. The bridesmaids are: Hazel, Thalia, Katie, Clarisse, and Annabeth; the Maid of Honor is Drew Tanka. She and I made up after the 2nd giant war. The groomsmen are: Nico, Bobby, Travis, Conor, and Percy; the best man is Leo. It was finally the day of my wedding and my mom decided to do my hair and make-up. My hair was curled and the make-up was light and shimmery. The dress was strapless; the top had beads on the very top and a thin line leading down to the waist, where the beads spread out. The bottom was ruffled and touched the floor.

As I walked to the amphitheater, I saw a strange man with bleach- blonde hair, dull blue eyes, pale skin, and a huge scar from his eye to his cheek. He had his sword pointer at a girl in a silver dress. She was lying on the ground yelling at him. Suddenly, a massive lightning bolt struck the man, knocking him unconscious. She locked him in a lighting holder and ran towards the Big House, making the wind carry him. As I ran after them a hellhound jumped on my back. I yelped and grabbed Katoptris from under my dress, stabbing the thing in the face. Covered in golden dust with my dress ripped in the back, I ran towards the amphitheater.

"Piper, what happened to you?" It was Jason. I told him the story, while hugging him tightly. "We need to tell the others. The girl was Thalia and I'm pretty sure that guy was Luke." There goes my wedding day, ruined by the same guy who killed Annabeth and Percy. Jason got the others and told them the story. Their reaction went from angry, shocked, to impressed.

"We have to get to the Big House to see if they made it." We all ran as fast as we could to the Big House just as a bright flash was emitted through the windows. We all shielded our eyes. Percy and Annabeth were just to the Big House when Luke burst through the door with a crazy look in his eyes. Nico brings up 3 dead soldiers to hold Luke and he shadow travels to Olympus. We all slowly walk into the Big House, scared of what it would look like. Everyone gasped as they looked at the scene in front of us. The whole room was burnt black, everything was black except for the 2 bodies in the middle of the room. One was the girl in the silver dress, Thalia, and the other was a centaur. Their eyes were open and their bodies were burnt to a crisp. Jason started crying because his sister was dead. Annabeth started crying because Thalia was like and Chiron had been like a father. Nico pushed through us, crying because his fiancée was dead. Everyone else started crying too. This reminds me of Percy and Annabeth's wedding. Suddenly, I put 2 and 2 together; Luke was trying to take the most powerful demigods on a vulnerable day. Annabeth's and Percy's wedding he got them. Their shroud burning, he almost got Travis. On my wedding day he killed Thalia and Chiron. He was probably trying to take down the rest of us too. This is bad we need to inform the council. Just as I thought this there was 14 flashes that made even Percy and Annabeth cover their eyes. Zeus sank to the ground sobbing, while Hera was trying to comfort him. Artemis was also crying. I mustered up the courage to speak.

"Council, I have an observation I need to tell you about. It is about these attacks."

"Go on." Poseidon and Athena were just staring at Percy and Annabeth.

"I think that these attacks are planned for days when campers are most vulnerable. Travis was attacked while spacing out, Percy and Annabeth on their wedding day, and Thalia and Chiron on Jason's and mine wedding. I also think that he targeting the strongest demigods. Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia were all one the strongest demigods ever. Luke was trying to get the rest of the 7 today. Also those who were a big help during the 2nd Titan War are targets." Finishing I looked at each council member. Athena and Annabeth were slapping themselves for not noticing it. Everyone else looked shocked that a daughter of Aphrodite figured it out. Jason, Nico, and Zeus were still crying a little. I went over and hugged him, telling him things to calm him. I, being n the roll that I am, said that we could ask Nico to bring them all back or at least to help. His eyes widen and he nods.

"Nico, Hades, Percy, and Annabeth can you please follow us?" They look at us questioningly as they follow us to the Poseidon cabin. As soon as we shut the door they all ask the same question, "Why are we here?"

"Miss Thinks-A-Lot over here has come up with the most brilliant idea **EVER**!" Jason was smiling.

"Ok, what's the idea Beauty Queen?" Percy was just as happy, picking up on Jason's one.

"The idea was to ask Hades and Nico to bring you, Annabeth, Thalia, and Chiron back to life. It would make Luke's attempts futile and pointless. Plus you would be alive again. You could get married-"

"Oh we're already married. There was a pastor in Elysium who married us and Silena and Beckendorf." Annabeth was blushing.

"Can you do it Hades? Please!" I put a lot of charmspeak in that statement; praying that it would work. After a lot of thought he said

"Ok. But I will 2 other guys to help Nico and Jason."

"Yes, we will get some people." So Jason went to the bathroom to IM the person he chooses and I went to use the fountain in the back of the cabin. I got out my drachma and put it into the mist.

"O goddess, Iris, show me Leo, Camp Half-Blood." As the Iris message came up, I saw a Mexican boy with an elfish grin on his face kissing a girl with black hair and tan skin, Leo and Reyna.

"Hey, Lover Boy! I have an assignment for you!" I yelled into the IM, startling them and making them blush really badly.

"Beauty Queen, what is it? Can't you see that we were busy?" He was ticked but smiling. I thought_; Yeah, about ready to get busy._

"Well, I need you to come to the Poseidon cabin by your self."

"Okay, I'll be there in 5." He said waving his hand through the message. I walked back into the main room just as Jason did.

"Who did you recruit?" I was curious.

"Frank. What about you?"

"Leo. He was making out with Reyna when I IMed him."

"They should be here in 5." This is going to work.

**Sorry for the long disclaimer and chapter. This is again one of the longest chapters in this story. The next Chapter is the plan.**

**I'm out, Peace! 8D**


	14. The Plans

**Disclaimer: Me: Ok, my other brother, Dynamite, will be doing the disclaimer today.**

**Dynamite: HELP! She kidnapped me from football practice.**

**Me: Shut up, I picked you up from football practice.*slaps him in the back of the head* Mom told me to do it. So JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Dynamite: Somebody call my mom!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Quit overreacting child! JUST DO IT.**

**Dynamite: Fine. My older sister doesn't Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus. But seriously, call Mom.**

**Me: Thank you. Now go play video games.**

**FRANK POV**

I was walking with Hazel when an IM from Jason appeared.

"Hey Frank, I have a mission for you."

"What is it?" I was interested and I could tell that Hazel was too.

"You need to meet me in the Poseidon cabin alone."

"Okay, be there in 5." I was a little unhappy, but that was the first time I had seen him smile in hours.

"Hazel, I have to go to the cabin for some unknown reason. Maybe we can continue this later?" She smiled.

"Yes we can Frank. But hurry up." With that I ventured off towards my unknown mission doing who knows what with who knows who. I got there at the same time as Leo.

"So, I bet you two are wondering why we gathered you here today, along with Lord Hades and Nico."

"Yes." I said being polite.

"Obviously." Leo said being Leo.

"Well we need you for a special mission just like Orpheus's. We need you 2, Jason, and Nico to get Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Chiron out of the Underworld. Jason, you will get Thalia; Nico gets Percy; Leo gets Chiron; and Frank gets Annabeth. The catch is that you can't look back. Once you are in Central Park you can, but in the Underworld you can't. Hades was explaining this.

"And who came up with plan?"

"Piper."

"One more question, are you sue you're not a daughter of Athena, Pipes?" Leo was joking, surprise surprise.

"Yes, I am sure that I am a child of Aphrodite, Repair Boy!" She was rolling her eyes.

"Okay, we will be doing this now."

"See you all when you get back." Hades flashed all of us to the beginning of Elysium; where Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Chiron stood.

"Remember the plan." We each grabbed the hand of the person who we had to lead and followed Nico. We were almost to the door when I heard a noise that almost made me turn my head, but I had to remember the plan. We finally made it to Central Park. I looked back and saw that Annabeth was human again, along with Thalia and Percy. Chiron was a full centaur again. we had completed mission. Nico shadow traveled us back to the Poseidon cabin and took a nap. Jason seemed much happier. Percy and Annabeth seemed happy to be alive again, along with Chiron, and were talking to Piper. Leo left to find Reyna, and I left to find Hazel to continue our walk.

**The Last real Chapter is … NEXT! Then after that is the Epilogue. Yay the plan worked! *happy face***

**Bye~ Emmalou**


	15. The Sentencing

**Disclaimer: Me: I have brought in EmtoConnie to do the disclaimer.**

**: Emmalou doesn't own the Percy Jackson characters or me.**

**CONOR POV**

As I walking around the camp with Clarisse, I heard a bunch of noise coming form the Poseidon cabin. I walked over and opened the door**; **I was amazed by what I saw. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Chiron were alive in the flesh. _This is what they were doing._ I thought to myself. The others walked to the cabin hearing the noise. They were shocked into silence.

"So this is your plan, Beauty Queen?" Leo was the first to talk. After we all started visiting again, my dad came.

"Everyone is wanted on Olympus." He looked a little sad, so I guess that it is Luke's sentencing. We were all flashed there, wedding clothes and all. Poseidon, Athena, and Zeus jumped down from their thrones and hugged their once dead children. After this the meeting began. Ares brought in Luke, who had chains around his wrists and ankles that connected, his hands bound behind him, and a gag around his mouth. He looked beaten and burned.

"Luke Isaac Castellan, you have been sentenced to the Fields of Punishment. The torture will later be decided by Hades." Dad, Annabeth, and Thalia were all silently crying. Hades flashed away with Luke. Jason and Piper's wedding commenced, the reception was great. I was slow dancing with Clarisse, her head on my chest. When Percy and Annabeth come over, Percy says

"Aww. Clarisse is dating Conor! That is so sweet!"

"Oh, you're gonna go back to Hades the hard way, Prissy!" she started chasing him around, while in heels. Annabeth and I just stand there and laugh. For once in a long time, there was peace, or so we thought.

**The last chapter was this. The only thing left is the epilogue. *sad face***

**Mama's Broken Heart **


	16. Epilogue: Children

**Disclaimer: I only own the children, not the parents.**

**I is sad, this is the last chapter of the story.**

**EPILOUGE 3RD PERSON POV**

Percy and Annabeth were having a party at their house. Every one of their friends was coming.

"Lexi Lea Anne Jackson, that room better be clean when I get in there!"

"Ok Mommy!" The 4 year old replied back.

"Percy, where is Charlie?"

"He was just in here a minute ago." Annabeth was worried. That child may look like her, but he acts like his father.

"Charlie Orion Jackson, get in the kitchen this instant!"

"You sound frazzled. You just yelled at our 2 year old." Percy was serious.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Annabeth retorted sarcastically.

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed with mock hurt. "It's Commander Obvious to you!" After he said that the door bell rang. He opened the door and Nico, Thalia, Bianca Maria- 4, and Ryan Perseus- 1; walked into the living room. Bianca ran to find Lexi. As more people showed up the Louder it got. The people who came were: Jason, Piper, and Brittney Silena-4; Leo, Reyna, and Jake Charlie-2; Hazel, Frank, Emily Marie-3, and Sammy Jacob-1; Travis, Katie, Zane Michael- 4 twin 1, Elizabeth Mae-4 twin 2, and Joanne Stacie- 2 1/2 ; Conor, Clarisse, Adam Leroy- 2, and Silena Jolynn- 2 months; Grover, Juniper, and Katniss Primrose- 5 **(This is the best I could think of)** They talked and caught up. Jason and Piper are having another baby, along with Leo and Reyna. Annabeth is having triplets in a month. Katniss graduated preschool. Lexi, Bianca, Brittney, Emily, Zane, Elizabeth, and Joanne are all going to start preschool. Ryan took his first steps. Sammy started crawling. Charlie, Jake, and Adam can talk in sentences. It has been 6 years of peace. A whole new generation was born.

**It is over; the story will not go on. There might be a sequel though. I'm not done deciding yet. I hope you enjoyed it. By the way HAPPY EASTER!**

**Bye~ Mama's Broken Heart.**


End file.
